


What's The Hype About Skype?

by LuckyLucy92



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:03:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8206507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLucy92/pseuds/LuckyLucy92
Summary: Dean Ambrose gets a surprise visit from Seth Rollins' newest gadget.





	

Dean Ambrose was never a fan of social media, in fact, he hated it. So, when his "brother" Seth Rollins came over to his house with his newest technology, he wasn't too pleased. "What's... that?" Dean said, eyeing the thing in Seth's right hand. "Shhh, I'm on Skype right now." Seth said, not looking away from his gadget. "Dude, this is really stu-" Dean said, before getting cut off by his best friend, "Stop! I'm about to go live in seconds." Seth said, hissing. Dean then sat on the couch, with a soda in hand, and watched his friend be "stupid" for a moment. Just then... some sultry music could be heard in the background, then, a man with black pigtails, crooked teeth, and a baseball cap, appeared onto his brand new tablet. "What the..." Seth said, completely confused. "Let me show you all of my twisted fantasies, babe." The Skype man said. "Ahhhhh!" Seth then yelled out. Dean was absolutely frozen, but then said, "Do something, throw your thing out the window, something, anything!" Dean screamed. Seth then exited his web page as fast as his hands would allow him. "I would've thrown that garbage out of the window..." Dean said, looking annoyed. "I'm sorry that... just happened." Seth said, putting his head into his hands. "Now he knows what my house looks like..." Dean said, looking even more bothered than before. "Okay, yes, that was totally freaky, but... it's over, alright." Seth said, in a tired voice tone. Just then, that sultry music started playing... *knock, knock*

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to everybody who reads this! :D but pretty please be sure to leave kudos, bookmarks, and comments! :) cause this is my very first time posting on here so i really need all of the love that I can get! ♡♥


End file.
